Cereal is most often packaged in a bag inside a rectangular paperboard folded carton or box with reclosable flaps on the top to provide access to the contents. An internal liner or bag is provided to protect the contents. While expensive, the carton, which protects that product from being crushed, and the liner which preserves freshness, is convenient to store on a shelf, and provides substantial display surfaces for product information and advertising. However, these packages also suffer from a number of inconveniences. First, it can be difficult to initially open the internal liner or bag. Second once opened it is difficult to reclose the package. The internal liner or bag is simply “rolled up” and readily unrolls, and the flaps on the box top often come undone. Thus, the product can become stale, and there a risk of spillage if the package is knocked over or tilted. Third, it can be difficult to accurately pour the product from the container without spillage.
Recently, cereal has been packaged in recloseable bags. These bags are relatively inexpensive, and without the interference of a surrounding box reclosing the bag is easier. However, while these bags are usually easy to reseal, without the box these bags do not protect the product as well, are less convenient to store on a shelf, and do not provide a significant display surface for product information and advertising.